


Welcome Home

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Eggs, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Starscream is the new broodmother to the predacon army. That means he is accustomed to a very specific routine and Predaking has left him alone. Unacceptable.Short drabble based on an ask from Tumblr.





	Welcome Home

Starscream huffed, turning his eggs and repositioning them against his torso. "Lying bastard. 'Just a day,' he says. 'You won't have to sit the eggs alone.' Lies..." The jet continued to mock Predaking's voice in his absence. He felt like he was involuntarily going into a heat after his most recent clutch had been laid and he'd had some time to recover, but here he was without his mate.

His body heat _had_ to stay high for the sake of incubating his eggs, so his elevated temperature didn't seem too out of the ordinary. It was the incessant ache in his valve that had him complaining and rubbing his thighs together.

Days and nights stretched on as he waited for Predaking's return and he grew more irritable. He snapped at any low level predacon that brought him a ration and hovered over his precious eggs until they left. He had lost track of how many clutches he'd laid but it all felt normal now. He didn't have time to mourn not being the leader of the Decepticons, he was too busy fretting over the quickly growing hatchlings that were always ushered out of his care far too soon to make way for yet another clutch.

Shockwave and other, older, predacons would take charge in raising them and they did grow fairly quickly. It still upset him and went against his seeker coding, but he was always glad to have a new clutch for Predaking, naively convincing himself each time 'this will be the one that stays'.

He reached his servo down, cupping his exposed valve. He hadn't had his panel cover in a while so it wasn't as tender as it used to be, but right now it was. His mind was fevered and thoughts muddled with thoughts about Predaking returning and taking him.

Starscream gasped and woke from a sleep he didn't realized he'd entered. Everything was hot and his fans were running. The room was dark now. Lights out already? He'd JUST had his ration, but he must have drifted off shortly after touching himself... Touching...

He wiggled his fingers and moaned, finding they'd slipped between the plump, tender folds of his valve and were comfortably hot and slick. He readjusted and pushed them into himself finally, three digits to try and fill a void acclimated to a predacon.

The seeker moaned weakly and pulled his eggs closer to his chest, letting his heat wash over them from his gusting vents. "F... Frag... Leaving me all alone like this..." He pumped his digits in and out, his thumb tirelessly circling and pressing his exterior node.

It wasn't the SAME! There was no force, no fullness, no hands over his body to move him. He never had to do any of the work before outside of pushing the eggs out when the time came.

"I'm terribly sorry you've missed me so," the deep thrumming voice of Predaking behind Starscream made him curse and turn over. Those gold optics were staring at him through the dim room, amusement saturating his field.

"When did you get back?!" Starscream hissed. "Why aren't you in bed?! Come here to me!" He demanded.

"I returned sometime after you'd fallen asleep with you hand on yourself. You talk while you recharge, you know." His demeanor was calm and amused, not budging at the other's command.

"I do no such thing! Now come here! I-I need you," he growled.

"You need satisfaction. So just satisfy yourself."

Starscream gawked and sat up more. "P-Predaking! I can't! Please!"

"I want you watch you try. It pleases me to see you realize how much you have come to depend on me for everything, even pleasing yourself." He laid down on his side, stretching out and giving Starscream access to turn toward him, forgetting his eggs for a moment to grasp hold of the larger mech.

"You know I need you already, why not just do it?!" He growled.

"Entertain me." Starscream hissed and pushed away from him, furious and flustered. He raised a leg up and pushed four digits into his valve, barely a sound or shudder as he started to slide them in and out. He was just getting more frustrated and no where closer to satisfied. He finally whined after a moment of this pointless show and rolled away, turning his back to the other and pulling his eggs close to his chest with one arm, the other hand busy toying with his nodes.

Starscream cursed the other, spat out threats and lethal promises all over being denied. Thoroughly amused Predaking decided he'd tormented his bird enough.

The movement was swift and Starscream hadn't a chance to react. His leg was lifted high and his fingers pushed aside, a massive and familiar spike surging forth and spreading his valve to it's fullest. He gasped and choked out a cry for the other, arms holding tight to his brood and essentially at the mercy of the other's voracious pace.

The predacon ruler held his mate from behind, both on their sides, and slammed his spike into his dearest seeker over and over, earning him both curses and praise. It was his favorite combination from the former Decepticon Second in Command.

"You can only be satisfied by your TRUE master now, my pet. Understand and accept it."

"F-frag me!" He gasped. "Just shut up and frag me!!" Starscream arched and keened when the massive mech's pace doubled, slamming into him with all he had. "Yes!! Yes please! F-FILL ME! GIVE ME MORE! AHH-!!" His voice grew hoarse and he threw his helm back in climax, armor rattling and hands trembling to keep his eggs close to his chest.

Predaking did as the other wished and after a few more long, deep thrusts he pushed in completely and grunted in satisfaction. The base of his spike swelled so fast that Starscream couldn't move off him and he was quickly being filled with litres of verile transfluid.

"Ah- wait," he panted and squirmed but Predaking's servos gripped his hips to still him. "I didn't mean-nn-not like this! You know i hate it!" He gasped when he was pushed onto his front, the eggs being forced to either side and surrounding him.

Predaking pushed Starscream's legs together, straddling the other's legs and laying over him. His thighs on the outside of the seeker's meant he could squeeze and make that juicy valve as tight as he wished it. With the grip from the others legs being forced closed and the size of his own heavy knot, Starscream wasn't going anywhere.

He rutted into him lazily, jerking his hips forward and just grinding his spike inside of the other. Those sweet pleas and moans were music to his audials. They both lost track of time but the pleasant fullness in his tanks and weight on his back was just what the feisty bird needed did feel at ease and his almost-heat be averted.

It felt right, that fat cord plugged so deeply into him and his predacon happily stroking his sides while his seed pulsed into him until his torso was bulging. The other was where he belonged: inside of him and making him heavy with seed.

"Welcome home, you insufferable bastard," he murmured with a grin into the berth, his arms pulling the eggs close and chirping softly to them. Predaking smirked and lay himself down on the other, careful of his wings and kissed his neck, biting it lightly.

"Thank you, my queen." He would give the other some time to recuperate. It would take at best 2 hours for his knot to subside, and in that time his reserves would be full again and his libido rested enough for another round with his mate. He wanted to see his lover full with more of his eggs as quickly as possible.


End file.
